The mighty Ducks D1
by lizziestrong7135
Summary: This is about Gordon with his niece
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gordon sat at his desk, he couldn't believe Ducksworth was scheduling him to do community service. One DUI charge and he had to work with kids and coach hockey. Not that he didn't like hockey or kids, he just didn't want to deal with either of them. He picked up a picture of his niece Elizabeth Strong, who is twelve years old, she has long light brown hair. She is half American, half Asian, and she has hazel brown beautiful eyes. She was also a hockey player; the picture was her hockey card. Gordon had to admit, he always loved his niece. That was probably the only kid he liked. He was trying to get custody of Elizabeth, her parents weren't the type of parents he wanted for her.

He sighed and left his office. He took one last look back; he knew he wouldn't be back for awhile.

After Gordon left his office; he went to the child services.

Gordon walked into the office. He met Mary; she was Elizabeth's social worker, she was working on the case. She directed him into her office. They sat down to talk. She needed information from him. He needed information from her. He sat down and talked to her. The phone rang; she picked it up and talked to the other person on the other end.

Gordon sat in her office; he looked around, he couldn't help thinking of what happened, and how he could let this get out of control? How could he do this? He was out to win this and not lose? He sighed and hoped Elizabeth is okay.

After what seemed like hours, Mary finally gotten off the phone. She smiled at Gordon. She spoke and said, "We'll Gordon, I have good news, that was Amy, she is Elizabeth's social worker in Anchorage, Alaska. She told me, Elizabeth is ready anytime to come live with you ."

Gordon smiled, at last, his niece was coming to live with him.

Elizabeth

"We'll?" Elizabeth asked Amy, as she sat in her office.

Amy smiled as she spoked, "In three weeks, you're going to live with your Uncle Gordon."

I smiled and nodded, I thought to myself.

Yes, I can get away from my parents and stay with Uncle Gordon forever. He's the greatest, he's like a dad I ever wanted.

Elizabeth was so excited, she couldn't wait for three weeks.

Finally the day arrived, Elizabeth went to the airport, she was given a sign that said UM, she had to asked what that sign was for. She was told it was stood for Unaccompanied Minor. She sighed, it was going to be a long ride. (5hours and 51 minutes.)

During the plane ride, that was getting close to landing in Minnesota, Minneapolis. Elizabeth got her backpack and purse close to her. She waited as the plane landed. She had to get her suitcase and duffle bag.

Gordon was already at the airport waiting for Elizabeth. He was thrilled, she was going to live with him. He had filled her room with necessities. He was going to let her decorate it how she wanted it.

Elizabeth got off the plane, she looked around the airport for her uncle, and she saw him waiting over by the conveyer belt. She smiled and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Gordon looked at his niece. She had grown up. She wasn't that tomboy anymore. She was becoming a young lady. However she still played hockey.

Gordon smiled at her, "Hi Elizabeth, your growing like a weed. You need to stop growing."

Elizabeth chuckled. She replied, "Yeah. You probably noticed, I don't wear glasses anymore. I have been wearing contacts since I was eleven."

Gordon nodded "Yeah I noticed that." "I already got your suit case and duffle bag, we can get to the car." Gordon told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Liz, I want you to meet Lewis, my driver." Elizabeth nodded and shook his hand.

Lewis drove them to Gordon's place. Once Gordon and Elizabeth arrived; Gordon replied " home, sweet home."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. It was her new home. A home she was happy to be in.

"Tomorrow, we have practice after we enroll you in school." Gordon told her.

"Okay. After I get settled in, you are still going to take me shopping?"

"Yes. You need new hockey gear. When we are out we can get clothes as well."

"Sounds good. Uncle which room is mine?"

"Go straight down the hall and make a right, bathroom is right across your bedroom." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke up due to her blaring alarm "Ugh it's so early to get up". She groaned as she looked at her alarm it read 7 am. She sighed and got up she put on her glasses. She was about to go into the bathroom. There was a knock on her door.  
"Elizabeth?" Gordon called  
"Uh" Elizabeth replied  
"Elizabeth time to get up" Gordon told her  
"I'm up" she called back  
"Okay, how's scrambled eggs, bacon and toast?"  
"Okay" Elizabeth replied as she went into the shower. She showered, dressed and put in her contacts. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She rinsed her mouth, she didn't like to have morning breath, so she always made sure she brushed.  
She made her bed. She headed downstairs.  
"Morning Kiddo sleep well?" Gordon asked  
Elizabeth nodded and responded, "Yeah better than I have in a long time."  
"That's good. Have a seat at the breakfast bar."  
Elizabeth obeyed  
Gordon talked to Elizabeth about the team and school. Gordon and Elizabeth finished breakfast they cleaned up. Elizabeth ran upstairs to brush her teeth she returned with her backpack. Gordon drove to the school he and Elizabeth met with the principal he signed the required papers. She stayed for half the day. After school Gordon picked her up he took her to Hans sport shop he bought her hockey gear along with some roller blades. Lewis had arrived with the Van. Elizabeth noticed her uncle carrying a big box "Hey Uncle What's in the box?" She asked  
"I can't tell you everything now let's go to the mall."  
"What for?"  
"I'm taking you rollerblading through the mall."  
"Cool."Elizabeth replied  
Gordon nodded he directed her to the van he told Lewis to drop off the box at the rink and drive back to the mall with his blades.  
"Team meet my Niece Elizabeth. Elizabeth meet, , Charlie, Averman, Connie, Fulton, Karp, Goldberg, Jesse, Terry, Peter, Tommy, and Tammy " Gordon introduced.  
Charlie introduced himself to her.  
Elizabeth started skating with the team. She was happy they liked her she had been nervous they wouldn't like her. She was glad they had. She had fun skating through the mall. With her new team.  
Gordon took the team back to the rink he sat them down he was holding a green mesh jersey with yellow and purple stripes a duck in a uniform playing hockey and the name Ducks in yellow writing.

"The Ducks?" Jesse replied "We're the Ducks?"

"What brain-dead jerk came up with that name?" Asked Peter.

"As a matter of fact," Gordon began. "I did. But I didn't have a choice. We're being sponsored."

"By whom? Donald and Daisy?" Quipped Averman.  
"You don't want to be the Ducks?" Asked Gordon, sounding surprised. "You'd rather be District Five, some stupid number?"  
"Better than being some stupid animal," peter replied

Gordon looked at the kids. He suddenly saw them as a jury. He decided he had to defend himself.

"Stupid animal?" He began. "I'll have you know that the duck is one of the most noble, agile, and intelligent creatures in the animal kingdom."

"They're wimpy." Connie . Said

"They don't even have teeth." Added Guy.

"Neither do hockey players." Gordon joked. Some of the kids laughed. "Did you ever see a flock of ducks flying in perfect formation? Beautiful. Pretty neat the way they stick together, huh? Every winter they leave the pond and fly thousands of miles through sleet and snow. Ducks never say die!"

Gordon looked into the faces of the kids. The jury. All eyes on him now. He had them mesmerized.

"Ever see a duck fight?" He continued. "No. Why? All the other animals are afraid. 'Cause if you mess with one duck, you're messin' with the whole flock."

The kids started to nod. The idea was starting to seem cool to them. Then Gordon ripped open his overcoat. He was wearing his own Ducks jersey.

"Now," said Gordon, "I'm proud to be a Duck. And I'm proud to fly with any of you. So, how about it? Who's a Duck?"

There was silence. The kids looked at each other.

"I'll be a Duck." Fulton said leaning his stick against the wall  
Elizabeth looked at her uncle she was impressed with him she smiled at him. She spoke, "I'll be a Duck"

Charlie stood up next. "Me too," he said.

All the kids joined in.

"Now you're the Ducks," Gordon said. "Proud and mighty. What are you?"

"We're the Ducks!" everyone answered.

"What are you?" Yelled Gordon.

"THE DUCKS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon walked to the diner Elizabeth told him she would be there with Charlie. He had been walking around town thinking had he gone too far? Was he just out to win? He came to the conclusion he was in. He had to get things right that meant talking to Charlie and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw her Uncle coming, she didn't say anything. She just drank her milkshake. Gordon went into the diner and walked up to Charlie.

"Can I sit down?" He asked tapping him. Charlie looked up and nodded. "Did you talk to the guys?" Gordon asked.

"I tried," said Charlie. "They think I'm a traitor."

"I guess they really hate me." Gordon replied.

"They hate Liz too. They figured she put me and Fult up to going on the ice." Charlie told him.

"I did it because it's right." Liz said.

Charlie shrugged. "Is it true you were a hawk? He asked coach.

"Yeah" Coach said.

"Peter said you blew a big game once."

"Well Peter's right," Gordon admitted. "Last game of the state finals. Tied two to two in the third period. And I get a penalty shot. I go in, I triple deke, I fake the goalie out of his pads, the puck's headed in-and then- CLANG! I hit the post. And we lost in overtime. A quarter inch the other way, and it would have gone in." He held up two fingers. " a quarter inch Charlie."

Charlie pointed out," a quarter inch the other way, you would have missed completely."

Gordon laughed

. "I guess I never thought of it that way." Gordon replied

"Well, at least you got to play in a championship game. That must have been cool." said Charlie

Casey walked over. "Hey," she said to Gordon. "You want a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love one," he replied smiling.

"She has many fine qualities that men find attractive," Charlie whispered to Gordon.

"I know that Charlie," replied Gordon. "That fact hasn't escaped me. So what kind of guys does she usually date?"

"Jerks," Charlie said. "I mean, most of them like her. But as soon as they see me, warp speed! They're gone!"

"Don't take it personally, Charlie," said Gordon.

"I wouldn't even care," said Charlie, "Except it's not fair to my mom. She deserves somebody nice." Charlie hesitated. "Are you going to come for dinner again?" He finally asked.

Gordon sighed. "I don't know, Charlie," he answered. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. See that's what I came here to tell you. I talked to Jesse and Terry's dad. He's going to take over coaching the rest of the year."

"Your quitting?" Asked Charlie.

"I'm stepping aside to keep the team together," explained Gordon. "The guys can't play for somebody they can't trust."

"I trust you," insisted Charlie. And the other guys do too. They just don't know it."

"Charlie I've done all I can."

"No you haven't!" Said Charlie. "You have to tell them. Make them understand. You can't walk out on the Ducks. We're your team."

"No, you're not." Said Gordon.

"We are too!" Said Charlie, leaping from his seat. "We weren't the Ducks until you came along. You made us now you're stuck with us!" Gordon tried to answer but Charlie pushed past him and ran out of the diner.

"Uncle Gordon, I could stay by Adam's side when the team walks out on him."

"What?!"

"Uncle Gordon don't tell them I told you that they want me to walk out on him too."

"Yes Lizzy I want you to befriend him."

"Okay."

"Let's go home. I'll make your favourite grilled cheese with ham."

"And vegetable soup."

Gordon nodded.

On Saturday morning the Ducks arrived at the rink ready to win. They were waiting on Elizabeth in the changing room. Elizabeth was waiting outside for Adam. She saw him get out of a nice car. He really was rich.

"Hi Adam, I'm Elizabeth Bombay. I would like to say welcome to the team." She told him.

"Really?" Adam asked. As he looked at Elizabeth he spoke again," Well you know I'm Adam Banks."

"Yeah. Adam don't expect them to like you. They will."

"I don't expect them to." Elizabeth and Adam talked some more, she realized how sweet he really was. She really liked him. She told him that the team was just starting to like her.

"If that's the case, then do what they do." He told her.

"No Adam, I will stick by you no matter what the team thinks."

Adam smiled. He made a new friend. Elizabeth took his hand, they walked into the rink. They both took a deep breath and walked into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked at Adam, she already knew the outcome. She was determined to stay friends with Adam. She knew what he felt like. She looked at him and spoke, "you ready for this?"

Adam nodded as Elizabeth took his hand; they walked in. As they walked in all conversation stopped. Soon after that Gordon walked in he spoke to Adam.

"Hey. Wasn't sure if you'd show up."

"Yeah whatever, I just want to play hockey." Adam said.

"Good. Ducks, you all know Adam Banks."

"On the behalf the Ducks, I'd like to say wel-" Charlie said standing.

"Cake-Eaters."

"Ooh the Jess-man, dissin the new guys! The Jess-ster!" Ackerman said.

"Shut up, Averman!" Jesse yelled.

"It's just a joke." Averman said.

"Puttin on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean your a real Duck." Jesse said as the team followed him out.

"They are a good team once you get to know them" Bombay told us.

"I'll bet" Adam said again. "You two suit up see you on the ice."

Adam nodded and dressed as Elizabeth went to her locker and dressed.

"Hey Adam, you have the last laugh, they walked out without skates." Elizabeth told him. He gave a small chuckle as he an Elizabeth walked out of the changing room.

By the middle of the second period, the score was Huskies 1, Ducks 0. Adam battled in front of the Huskies goal and was in perfect position to score.

"Hey over here!" He shouted to his team mates.

"Come on!" He shouted.

"Do something with it."

Jesse passed it to Charlie, Charlie passed it to Connie, Connie passed it to Elizabeth who was on right wing.

"In front!" Adam shouted at Elizabeth.

"Pass it!" Elizabeth flipped a pass to him. Adam took the puck, spun, and poked it into the net. The game was tied 1-1. Connie, Elizabeth and Adam hugged. With only sixteen seconds left in the game and the score still tied, a skirmish on the ice resulted in a face-off in the Huskies zone.

Gordon made a decision.

He called Goldberg and the players of the ice.

"You're gonna sit this one out," he told him.

"What?" Asked Karp.

"You're pulling the goalie when we are tied?" Adam said as the team talked all at once.

"A tie isn't going to help us," said Gordon. "We need to win."

Fulton, your our extra man. Everybody just get the puck to Fulton."

"We're pulling the Statue of Liberty play?" He asked.

Elizabeth gave Adam a confused look. They didn't know what Gordon was talking about. Peter told them what they meant. Both nodded.

"No," said Gordon.

"Take your shot. You might get only one so it's gotta be good."

"But coach," said Fulton nervously.

"One out of one?"

"Soft hands Fulton," Guy reminded his team mate, "Concentration not strength."

"That's right," agreed Gordon.

"Now get out there. Keep it away from the Huskies, no matter what you do. Don't let them have it."

The Ducks managed to control the puck on the face-off, and as planned.

Fulton took a pass and feed up for a final shot.

The crowd was roaring.

"Shoot, Fulton, shoot!"Shouted Gordon from the bench.

The clock was counting down rapidly. Fulton took a deep breath. It couldn't be one out of five now. It had to be one out of one. He wound up and blasted away. The puck screamed between the posts and ripped clean through the back of the net.

The Ducks had won!

Gordon punched a victory fist into the air.

"We made the playoffs!" He shouted.

"We made the playoffs!"

The Ducks were on their way!

Elizabeth and Adam hugged. The team celebrated in the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Elizabeth were in her room talking as Gordon made spaghetti and Meatballs.  
"Why do the Ducks hate you so much?" Elizabeth asked  
"The Hawks were better than them or we thought we were. We bullied them in an ally. I knocked Jesse's helmet off on the ice. We were mean to them. I regretted it right after I did it. But I wanted to fit in with the Hawks. Lizzy don't tell them but I used to want to be on the Ducks."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah they all seemed accepting. What's with you and the Hawks?

Elizabeth spoke to Adam, "four of the boys started testing me when I was walking home from school. The called me all sorts of names. It dosnt matter now. My Uncle was there he came out from Hans and Jan's sports shop."  
"The Hawks aren't very nice. They think they are better than everyone."  
"Adam ever since I moved here, you were the only one who has been nice to me even when you were on the Hawks team."  
"I was going to talk to my dad, I wanted to be on the Ducks I knew about the district lines. I'm glad we are friends," Elizabeth smiled at him.  
Adam looked at her and gave her a friendly hug and said, "I'm glad I met you too even though the Ducks are being mean to us. You have been by my side the whole time. I'm glad we are friends  
"We are more than that, we are best friends" Adam said as he smiled.  
"Hey kids, dinner is ready," Gordon called.  
Adam and Elizabeth walked to the dining room and sat down next to each other while Gordon took the seat across them. Gordon said grace and they started to eat. The kids and Gordon were telling stories and jokes to each other while they ate.  
"This is good coach." Adam replied with a mouthful of spaghetti  
"Don't act so surprised." Gordon told him  
Adam nodded and ate.  
"Are you taking me home?" Adam asked after they had eaten.  
"No your dad is coming to get you at 7:00."  
Adam nodded  
"Do you have homework Lizzy?" Gordon asked as he gave her a dish to dry  
"Yeah."  
"I want it done after Adam leaves."  
Elizabeth nodded. She was about to ask Adam to play super Mario 3 when there was a knock on the door Gordon went to the door  
"Hi Philip"  
"Hi Gordon is Adam ready?"  
"Yeah , Adam your dad is here."  
Adam came to the door with his backpack. He gave Elizabeth a hug and left.  
"Hey Gordon thanks. If Lizzy wants to come over to our place she is welcome anytime"  
Gordon nodded he thanked Philip as Elizabeth gave Adam a friendly hug. Adam and Philip left Gordon make sure Elizabeth did her homework.  
after she was done she challenged her uncle to a game of hockey on the Nintendo he agreed they played until it was time for bed.  
Elizabeth got ready for bed. She gave her uncle and went into her bed. It was an end to a perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the championship game Elizabeth got up early. She was exited but nervous. She sighed as she was getting ready she looked at her reflection in the mirror she talked to herself, "Okay this is the day that we are going to win this."  
Gordon knocked on her door he spoke to her, "Liz, you up yet?"  
"I'm up. I'm almost ready.  
"Okay kido, breakfast is almost done," Gordon told her.  
"Okay Uncle be right there." She yelled.  
Elizabeth got her hockey bag she walked over to her dresser she picked up her necklace and put it on it was a gift from her uncle that she had always treasured. She ran down the teps she dropped her hockey bag by the door and walked into the kitchen on the dining table was pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs and with orange juice.  
She sat at the table and her uncle said grace. They ate and put the dishes away and went to where the championship game is for hockey. Elizabeth sat at the table. Gordon sat across from her. He said grace and they served themselves and ate. Once they were done they did the dishes. Gordon drove to the rink he got his licence back. He was happy about that.  
Elizabeth and Adam changed with the team. Most of them were giving Adam the cold shoulder. Elizabeth wondered what it would take for them to like the both of them.  
The atmosphere in the New Hope Arena was tense as the Ducks and the Hawks lined up parallel to each other the ice.  
After singing the national anthem, the teams returned to their benches. Coach Reilly led the Hawks in their victory chant. Hawks fans in the crowd joined in.  
"Come on Ducks," Gordon urged his team.  
"We can be twice as loud as them."  
"Quack! Quack! Quack!"  
Ducks fans picked up the chant too.  
The Ducks broke out of their huddle and skated onto the ice.  
Jesse pulled Banks aside, "Hey Banks, don't forget what side you're on," he warned. Banks stared at him and Elizabeth grabbed Adam's hand and skated on the ice. Gordon approached to Jesse. "He's a Duck, Jesse," Gordon told him, "He'll play like a Duck."  
Elizabeth gave a look at Adam saying they are ready to start. Adam nodded and was set off against his friend Pete McGill.  
The ref dropped the puck, and Banks slapped at it. McGill shouldered him roughly and pushed him out of the way.  
Another Hawks player elbowed Adam. By the time Adam got to his feet, the Hawks had scores an easy goal.  
Gordon glanced down at Reilly on the Hawks bench. Reilly looked like a shark who had just made his first kill. Elizabeth looked at her uncle then back to the ice at Adam she closed her eyes , "Nobody messes with my best friend she thought to herself.  
Adam controlled the next face-off. He charged down the ice towards the Hawks goal, but as soon as he crossed the blue line he was checked hard into the boards by another ex-teammate, Billy Larson.  
Charlie skated by he made a sweep for the puck but was knocked down by a rough cross check. Gordon screamed for a penalty, but the ref let it go. The Hawks grabbed the puck and moved it ahead. Averman made a play for the puck but got blindsided by a hawks defender. The Hawks skated in two-on-oh against Goldberg. They scored easily.  
As the game went on, Banks was being roughed up on every play. He tried to skate through the Hawks defensemen, but they were keying on him.  
Goldberg managed to make a terrific save on one shot but an opportunistic Hawks player flicked in the rebound. The first period ended. The Hawks had jumped to a 3-0 lead. In between periods Gordon gathered the team around him.  
"Don't be scared of them Ducks. That's what they want," he told them. "Keep your heads up. Play proud. Let's fly!"  
The ducks cheered and skated confidently back onto the ice.  
Meanwhile Coach Reilly had pulled McGill and Larson to the side.  
"I want you to drop Banks and Bombay like a bad habit," he told them.  
"I want them out of the game you got it?"  
McGill smiled and nodded. Larson nodded too.  
Banks took the puck on the opening face-off, but a Hawks player swiped it away from him. Banks went after it and got it back. He skated hard down the ice. Mcgill knocked Elizabeth to the ice. No one noticed it they were busy watching Adam race down the ice. McGill and Larson raced after him. Just as Banks was about to shoot, McGill lunged forward and knocked him down. Banks fell down ** the ice but still managed to slip the puck into the net. A goal!  
The crowd roared, but then fell silent. Adam Banks was still lying face down on the ice. As was Elizabeth, all attention was on Adam, Elizabeth got up, she weakly skated over.  
"Adam!" Larson shouted. "Adam, are you all right ?" Players had gathered in a circle around him.  
Larson turned to McGill. "What did you do?" He yelled angrily.  
"My job," sneered McGill.  
Paramedics ran onto the ice and lifted Banks onto a stretcher. Luckily Adam was not seriously hurt. In fact, on his way off the ice, Adam grabbed Jesse.  
"Jesse." Banks whispered groggily. "Do me a favor. Kick some Hawks butt and keep an eye out to Elizabeth, she will need you guys, the Hawks knows she's going to be playing, please help her out."  
Jesse smiled. He had been wrong about Elizabeth and Adam, they are definitely Ducks after all.  
"You bet I will," he promised. "Cake eater."  
Adam was taken off the ice. Elizabeth was feeling dizzy she collapsed.  
"Lizzy!" Gordon said running to her she too was taken off the ice.  
"Coach Bombay, McGill pushed her." Larson replied as he skated back to his bench.  
McGill was assessed a two-minute penalty for roughing. Reilly didn't care. The Ducks had lost their star player. As long as Adam and Elizabeth were out of the game, the Ducks didn't stand a chance.  
Reilly discreetly threw McGill the A-OK sign as the boy stepped into the penalty box. Reilly was startled to see Gordon standing in front of him.

"You got something to say?" Asked Reilly.

"To think I wasted all those years worrying about what you thought," Gordon explained. He sadly shook his head. "You're going down Reilly." He felt better about himself he was going to win this game for Elizabeth. This was the Ducks time to shine.


	7. Chapter 7

Gordon rushed to his car thankfully the game was over. He had been so worried about Lizzy, he had nearly gotten into an accident on the way to the hospital.

(Gordon parked his car he ran as fast as he could into the ER he asked for Elizabeth Bombay she looked it up. She told him she wasn't registered. She directed him to the ER. And told him to wait. Gordon sat and waited. He was about to go inside when he saw Philip walk out.

"Philip how are the kids?"

"They are being moved to the children's ward they have concussions they will stay the night and be released tomorrow."

Gordon nodded.

"How did the game go? Philip asked. Gordon looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his Hawks coat.

"We won."

Philip nodded as they got on the elevator he and Gordon started talking. Philip told Gordon he was wrong. He said it took this thing with the Hawks for him to realize Adam was on the better team. He proceeded to tell Gordon he should have put him on the Ducks when he first knew about the changes.

Gordon looked at Philip he asked him why he didn't.

Philip told him they weren't a team.

Gordon nodded. That's all he could do. He closed his eyes and prayed Lizzy was alright. He and Philip walked into the room where Adam and Elizabeth were. Both kids were sitting up in bed talking to Janet Banks.

``Hi Lizzy how's your head?" Gordon asked walking over to her he gave her a hug thankful she was alright.

"Did we win?" Adam asked

"Yeah we won" Gordon told them.

"Adam what's Larson's first name?" Gordon asked

"Billy" Adam told him

"Billy was the one that told me what happened." Gordon told them

The kids nodded. The rest of the team arrived shortly after Gordon. They greeted Adam and Elizabeth. They told the two new members about the game. A nurse came in. she

told the Ducks they would have to leave. The Ducks obeyed and left.

Gordon and Elizabeth arrived home.

"Do you want anything to eat Lizzy?" Gordon asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"Neapolitan ice cream" Elizabeth replied.

Gordon nodded he got himself and Elizabeth some ice-cream. He sat down

"Lizzy remember when Mike and Basil said they would give me a try with the minor league club?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going for it"

"Uncle Gordon that's great" Lizzy said putting her ice-cream on the floor and hugging her uncle.

Several weeks later Gordon stood at the bus stop holding a bag filled with brand new hockey gear. Instead of sending resumes to other Minnesota law firms, Gordon had decided to accept an invitation from an old friend to try out with a minor league club. The Ducks and Elizabeth came to see him off.

"Don't take any bad dives," Peter told Gordon.

"Just remember," added Jesse. "Keep your head up."

"Yeah, cake eater," teased Adam while Lizzie hold his hand.

"Remember," said Fulton, "Concentration not strength."

"And for crying out loud." said Averman. "Soft hands."

Gordon smiled and shook his head. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said. "Have fun out there." He replied giving Gordon a hug

Gordon came to Elizabeth next

Elizabeth hugged her Uncle' I'm proud of you Uncle Gordon" she replied.

Gordon smiled "Thanks kiddo take care of Hans and Jan and behave for them."

She nodded

"I must be crazy," Gordon told Casey "A tryout in the minors. I'll be up against kids half my age."

"Just have a good tryout," "One step at a time."

"Your right," Gordon agreed pulling Casey into a hug which turned into a kiss

Gordon kissed Casey. Elizabeth yelled, "FINALLY!"

The Ducks whooped and let out a chorus of razzes.

The bus pulled up and swung open it's doors. Gordon climbed up the steps and the doors whooshed closed.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Gordon popped out his head.

"No matter what," he reminded them, "I'll be back for next season. We've got a title to defend!"

The Ducks cheered and waved as the doors closed and the bus pulled away.

And they continued to cheer-even as the bus headed out of the city toward the open road.


	8. Chapter 8

Gordon Bombay at age thirty, felt like he was ninety. He was hunched over on the bench behind the boards of the Duluth Minnesota ice hockey rink, his chest heaving.  
He was gasping for breath. Alongside him sat his team-mates. He looked at them. They were all half his age and barely out of high school. They were tired from the heavy action of the first two periods as well, but their breath came out steadily and easily than his.  
Gordon looked across the ice at the other team. They were a squad of cager nineteen-year-olds.  
Was he one of them, he wondered? Did he have what they had-the determination to make it to the pros?  
Gordon shook his head. He felt as if he could be their grandfather.  
Coach Blake was furious. "Bombay," he roared. "If you don't pick up your game, you're out of here! I'll give te roster spot to someone with a future.  
Gordon leaned his head back and sighed. He wondered if it hasn't been a mistake not going back to his old law firm to ask for his job back. What was he doing trying out with a minor league hockey team at his age? True, he hated the work at the law firm, but he was good at it. Playing professional hockey had been his only dream since he was a little kid. Gordon shook his head. He knew he couldn't go back to the law firm.  
The year before, he had taken over as coach of a raging bunch of peewee hockey players who were so awful they could hardly skate in a straight line. But with a lot of practice and hard work, they surprised everyone-themselves included-by going all the way and winning the state hockey championship.  
Gordon smiled. It was then that he had decided he had to take a shot at his dream too. Win or lose.  
The buzzer sounded, and Gordon vaulted over the railing onto the ice.

Lizzy POV  
I sat at the Minnesota game my uncle had been playing for five months it was mid-October it was my twenty seventh game in Minnesota I was so excited for my uncle there were scouts for the NHL there I gave him a thumbs up as he turned to look at Jan and I. We sat and watched the game. I loved watching hockey live just as much as I loved playing it.  
I listened to the announcer as he spoke. I watched as my uncle scored a goal. It was the best goal ever. Or so I thought.  
The game was going great he was on his way to the NHL.  
Gordon POV  
Out of nowhere two defensemen hit me from both sides.  
I struggled to remain standing. But just then Norbert smashed straight into me and slashed his stick across my knees. I doubled over and crumpled to the ice. I could feel the cartilage tear in my left kneecap.  
A frightened hush came over the arena. I tried to climb back onto his feet, but my leg gave way.  
I fell to the ice again. It was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

Jan POV  
I looked over at Lizzy, she looked scared so I took her hand and ran up the stairs. We ran out of the rink to the parking lot we ran to my car. We got in. I sped off to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Gordon's Pov.

I limped off the greyhound bus at the St. Paul station. It was pouring out typical was cold. I pulled my equipment bag higher up on my shoulder and began limping down the street. A sports doctor gave me a cane, but the pain in my knee was still unbearable. After a few minutes he noticed car lights spilling over me from behind. I turned around I saw a station wagon pulling up beside me. The window rolled down, I smiled when I recognized the driver."Welcome home, Gordon." "Jan, how did you know I was coming back?" I asked."Where else would you go? Get in."

Hans and Lizzy couldn't make it? I Inquired as I climbed into the wagon and threw my bag into the backseat.  
"That strudlehead," said Jan about his brother.  
"He went back to Scandinavia for the summer. Left me the shop with Lizzy to run by ourselves. He said he had to go home, visit momma. She loves him more then you know. I don't care. You can have his bed. Welcome back. You look tired."  
I sighed. If only he knew how tired, I really was  
Jan drove us back to his place. I gave Lizzy a hug I spent some time with her we had had dinner. My knee was bothering me I took some pain medication. I went to bed.

Screech!  
I bolted awake and practically leaped off the sofa bed at the sound of metal against metal. I soon remembered where I was. I was in a corner off the back room of Jan & Han's Sports Shop.  
I pulled the curtain away from a window the sun was already shining brightly.  
"Sorry." Said Charlie, "Did I wake you?"  
I smiled at the familiar voice it was Charlie . He broke into a big grin. We gave each other a warm hug.  
Jan came in from the kitchen carrying a tray covered with bowls.  
Adam and Lizzy were right behind him.  
"For breakfast." Jan announced. "My specialty!  
"For breakfast." Jan announced. "My specialty! Jan's hasen-"

"Hasenpfeffer and eggs!" Charlie, Adam and Lizzy and I said together.

"I see you met my new apprentice." Jan said as he put the bowls of food down before us.

"Jan told me you did this job when you were my age." Charlie said to me.

"I sure did." I said smiling. It was a warm memory. "Hope he pays you more then he paid me."

"You got PAID?" Charlie said a bit shocked I could since Jan and Hans didn't pay him .

"Eat everyone!" Said Jan, quickly changing the subject. "Before the Hasenpfeffer gets cold!"  
"He pays me." Lizzy whispered to Adam  
They chuckled. I smiled at my niece. She was so much like me . I was very proud of her. She was a great kid. I was a main part in that.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth sat at the counter she was in the front with Jan as he was explaining the ropes to her. She glanced over at her Uncle as he walked around looking at the pictures, Gordon found some framed photographs and newspaper clippings hanging on the wall behind the sales counter. Most of the clippings were yellowed with age. But in the dead center of them all was a newer, more freshly framed clipping. The headline proclaimed MINNESOTA MIRACLE-DUCKS BEAT HAWKS!  
Jan dismissed. Elizabeth. She hopped off the counter and went to help Charlie.  
He walked over to Gordon  
"That was a good day." Gordon told Jan, pointing to the clipping.  
Gordon glanced at the picture his niece had grown and Charlie had grown  
"Charlie and Lizzy have grown. They both are working for you" Gordon said looking at them in the back as they sharpened skates.

"They do that." Said, Jan grinning. "Since his mother remarried he started spending a lot of time here. I had to hire him."

"I should have kept in touch more." Sighed, Gordon.

"You are here now." Said, Jan."So what is your plan? Have you talked to Ducksworth?"

"I'm a player, not a lawyer." Said Gordon, recalling his old job at the law firm of Ducksworth, Saver and Gross.

"But your injury requires rest and time."

"Time is one thing I don't have," exclaimed Gordon. "I was this close to the NHL. I could taste it. I was in the game, Jan. I was alive.

Jan looked at Gordon. Gordon was clutching his cane tightly, trying to look as if he wasn't in pain.

"Have you thought of coaching?" Asked Jan. "After all you were the Minnesota Miracle Man. You still have the Ducks, in case you forgot."

"I'm Duck through and through Jan." Said Gordon. "But I can't make a living coaching peewee hockey, can I?"

"Where there is a way there must be a will." Quipped Jan. "For example, my hockey suppliers tell me Team USA is still without a coach for the Junior Goodwill Games."

"Sounds great." Gordon groaned sarcastically. "Give them a call for me Jan. Tell 'em I'm available. I'm sure they'll be knocked out. I can sharpen their skates."

"Don't knock skate sharpening." Jan gently retorted. "It is a skill. My father taught-"  
"I know Jan. I know. It's a great skill, but I don't want to stay in this rinky-dink town, sharpening skates my whole life. Heck, even the North Stars moved. I want something better too Jan. Something bigger. I want more for Lizzy. She deserves so much more."  
Jan patted Gordon on the back he spoke to Gordon, "Gordon she is happy you're doing a great job raising her. She thinks of you as a father rather than Uncle. That's something special. She's a true Bombay."  
Gordon smiled and looked at her she really was a good kid he was so proud of her.  
With that Jan smiled he knew what to do and he was going to let Elizabeth in on the secret. He went back to talk to her after all she was a Bombay. Jan dismissed Charlie. He said good bye and went home.  
Jan told Elizabeth about the Ducks getting back together.  
Elizabeth spoke," that's great I will keep it a secret and I will be at Adams place around that time so it's a perfect surprise." She replied with excitement in her voice the Ducks were going to represent team USA  
Elizabeth was over at Adams playing street hockey with him while Jan eventually convinced Gordon to try his hand at skate sharpening. It had been years since Gordon worked the sharpener and he had lost the touch. It was just one more frustrating that for Gordon to deal with. But he had promised Jan that he would help out around the shop. At least for a while.  
One afternoon, just as Gordon had finished the morning's load of sharpening, Jan entered the workroom and dropped an afternoon's worth of skates on the repair bench. Gordon sighed exhausted just at the sight of them.  
"You don't have to do them right now." Said Jan. "We have customers. Go help them, then come back and do it. "Elizabeth is having a day off so it's your job to fill in for her."  
Gordon scowled and trudged to the front of the store. A man in a very expensive business suit was trying out a hockey stick from the rack. He swung the stick and knocked down a display of pucks.  
The man didn't look like much of an athlete.  
"Can I help you?" Asked Gordon.  
The man clumsily replaced the pucks on their display table and returned the stick to the rack. Then he approached Gordon with a wide, toothy smile.  
"You look even better in person." Said the man.  
"Thank you." Said Gordon a little confused.  
"Don Tibbles." The man said introducing himself. He held out his hand. Gordon shook it. "Senior vice president, Hendrix Hockey Apparel. How's the knee? I know a doctor in Los Angeles I want you to see; he's doing great things with baboon ligaments-"  
"What exactly is it you want, Mr. Tibbles?' Interrupted Gordon.  
"You, Gordon." Answered Tibbles. "I want the next coach of Team USA to be a household name. I want you to be synonymous with winning and winning to be synonymous with Hendrix. As the official sponsor of Team USA Hockey at the Junior Goodwill Games I am here to say welcome. Welcome. Is that how you always wear your hair?"  
"Time out." Said Gordon. Was this guy for real? "Did you say the next coach of Team USA? I'm the next coach?"  
"Darned straight, said Tibbles with a flash of his teeth, "Jan has been pitching you for months. What you did with the Ducks was magic and your niece she's perfect for the team. Now we-Hendrix Hockey-the Junior Goodwill Games-your country-need that magic."  
Gordon turned away and saw Jan standing in the doorway of the back room with a broad, knowing smile on his face.  
"How did you do it, Jan?" Asked Gordon.  
"I have my ways."  
Tibbles took a step closer to Gordon. "Go round up your Ducks, Gordo." He told him. "We've got a lot of work to do.  
Within minutes Gordon was out the door. He and the Ducks were going to be team USA. This was going to be great.  
Elizabeth was just as excited it was so hard for her to keep cool in front of Adam but she did as she played hockey with him. She hoped the Ducks would come by soon


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Tibbles, tell me about my new kids." Gordon said, looking at the seven kids in hockey jerseys lined up in front of him.  
"Well," Tibbles pointed to a tall Cuban boy wearing a red, white, and blue uniform. "That's Luis Mendoza from our Miami club; the kid's fast. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds blue line to blue line." Gordon nodded with approval, as did some of the other Ducks.  
"Good looking skater." Connie said, smiling in appreciation.  
"Yeah, good looking skater, what do you think Gee?" Voiced Averman  
"Shut up Averman!" Guy said as he elbowed the joking boy in the stomach which then caused him to fall over. Everyone laughed.  
"There's just one minor problem…he a little trouble stopping." And true enough, Luis tried to stop once he passed the blue line but couldn't, and slammed hard into the board.  
"I'd say so" Goldberg replied.  
"That's gotta hurt!" Jesse said laughing.  
"Hard hit." Adam said. Elizabeth nodded as she stood behind him with Tammy and Billy he had on a Ducks jersey as well. He had joined the team after Bombay left to play in the minors. Adam had convinced the team he was cool. They gave him a trial run. It was cool. He fit in he was a true Duck.  
"Howdy ya'all, are you ready to play some puck?" "Hey look, it's hop-along-Gretzky!" said Jesse which caused the team to laugh again. Gordon looked at them and they promptly stopped.  
"That's Dwayne Robertson, the best puck handler I have ever seen." Tibbles said.  
"You mean for his age?" Gordon asked.  
"No, I don't." Don replied.  
The Ducks watched him dance across the ice, handling the puck deftly.  
Some laughed at his actions. If these two were a part of team USA they would surly loose. That was on the minds of most of the Ducks. And Bombay's.  
Tibbles continued,"Julie Gaffney won the state championship in Maine for three years in a row."  
"But we already have a goalie, Goldberg." Gordon said, looking over at the net. "Come on Guy, shoot." Guy skated over. He was about to shoot when Goldberg accidentally did the splits and was unable to get back off of the ground. Tammy skated towards Goldberg and Guy as they helped Goldberg up.  
Watch this." Tibbles told them. On the other side Julie was blocking every shot Connie threw at her.  
"We could always use a backup." Gordon said hopefully.  
Goldberg nodded in aprovment.  
"Isn't that the kid from the Olympics?" Gordon asked as a small Asian boy skated on to the ice and started to spin.  
"Ken Wu, what can I say? I told him hockey had more of a future. Got a stick in his hand and no one's been able to touch him since."  
A buff goon came onto the ice listening to loud, head banging music. Unfortunately, the Ducks had spread out, so when the goon came on he started pushing most of the Ducks down with the greatest of ease.  
"That's a teenager?" Gordon asked dubiously.  
"What can I say? Hormones." Tibbles replied.  
By that time everyone had spread out, and Lizzy was standing with Billy, Adam, and Tammy Portman skated by. "Don't you know that everything's on fire…" Portman began singing. "Come on, Tex, sing it with me!" Dwayne shook his head nervously.  
He started pushing the Ducks around.  
"My kids don't play that kind of hockey." Gordon told Tibbles firmly.  
"They're called enforcers, Gordon," Tibbles explained. "And when you face Iceland, you're gonna need them."  
"Here you go, sweetie!" Portman tossed his stick to Julie, who caught it.  
"Hey, my little man!" He picked Ken up and sat him on the net.  
"Who does this guy think he is?" Fulton asked in disgust.  
"All right, that's it!" Goldberg sped away from the goal and a huge fight began between the two of them - Ducks vs. New Comers. They were yelling and screaming, you couldn't even hear what the person next to you was saying. Elizabeth, Billy, and Tammy were fighting with Portman alongside Fulton when Gordon blew his whistle.  
"Everybody FREEZE!" He barked. The sound echoed through the empty arena. Everyone turned around to see an angry Gordon. "You are here to play hockey." Gordon reminded the kids. We're Team USA. You represent your country now. That means you play hard and you play fair. I want you to –"  
"Be all you can be!" Added Tibbles, who was becoming fired up by Gordon's enthusiasm. "Go for the gold! Come on! YES!" Gordon threw Tibbles a look. Tibbles shrugged apologetically and backed away.  
"Leave the egos at the door." Gordon continued. "We're all on the same team. Okay, let's start with a scrimmage." A whistle blew. It was Tibbles again.  
"You heard him." Tibbles shouted. "It's do or die! Scrimmage! Let's-" Once again he was cut off by Gordon's cold stare.  
"You know what?" Tibbles said sheepishly. "I just remembered I have to go meet Ms. MacKay the team tutor." Tibbles tried to slip away, but before he could, Gordon held out his hand. Tibbles looked down at his whistle. Reluctantly he removed it from around his neck and returned it to Gordon.  
"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." Said Gordon, and the kids all laughed.  
Gordon broke the squad into two sides. Jesse faced off against Dwayne. Dwayne stole the puck by tapping it through Jesse's legs. It was too fast of a move for Jesse and he slipped and fell on his backside.  
Next Fulton came barrelling across the ice. He knocked Dwayne down and leaned in to take the puck but not before Portman appeared out of nowhere and knocked Fulton down. The scrimmage went downhill from there…  
To Gordon it looked as if the old Ducks were out of shape. They were easily tired and gulped greedily for air. To be fair, some were still in good form. He watched as Tammy and Connie made an excellent pass to Guy, Lizzy and Adam were shooting continually at the net skating well with Connie, Guy, Billy, Tammy, Charlie and Jesse. But as for some of the others…  
"Haven't you been training in the off-season?" Gordon shouted as Averman skated by, huffing and puffing.  
"I knew we forgot something!" Quipped Averman.  
"Yeah, he would forget his head" Tammy joked skating by him.  
"That's only one" Adam said smacking Averman on the back.  
Charlie went after the puck, but he slipped and fell onto the ice. Dwayne recovered the puck and passed it to Ken, who then passed it to Luis, who picked up speed as he headed toward the net. He looked set to score a goal, but there was just one problem: he couldn't stop. He slammed into Goldberg at the net, and both players went tumbling head over heels. Gordon took Goldberg off the ice to recover and replaced him with Julie, the new goalie. Jesse tried to shoot the puck past her, but she made a save with calculated precision and agility.  
Banks tried his luck. He picked off an errant pass near his own blue line and skillfully began to guide the puck down the ice toward the net. Suddenly he picked up speed and lunged for the face-off circle to Julie's right. At the last second he veered back to the centre and smashed the puck straight at the net. Julie was caught off guard. He scored!  
"Good job, Adam!" Gordon called as he watched his best players he jotted down, Lizzy, Adam, Connie, Tammy, Guy and Billy they all made goals against Julie as well, he told them that they also were good shots. The game was going well until...  
Fulton got hold of the puck and started to wind up for one of his patented cannon shots. All of the old Ducks skated clear - they knew how deadly Fulton's slap shot could be. Portman, however, stood placidly by on the ice watching Fulton.  
SMASH!  
The puck went screaming through the air. Portman ducked just in time. So did Luis, Dwayne, and Ken. The puck smashed into the goalpost and ricocheted like a bullet into the stands. And right into Tibbles.  
They got the unconscious Tibbles to the stands and got an ice pack. Julie held it on his head.  
"Mr. Tibbles, can you hear me?" a lady called.  
Gordon got some smelling salts and started running it under his nose. Tibbles suddenly jerked awake.  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake, please." he said, batting away the smelling salts.

"Hi." The unknown lady said. "I'm sorry. He didn't get a chance to introduce us. I'm Michele MacKay, the team's tutor."  
"Yes, hi." replied Gordon. "I'm Gordon Bombay, their coach. Team, this is Ms. MacKay."  
"I don't need no school!" Portman shouted defiantly.  
Goldberg stepped forward and placed a hand on Ms. MacKay's shoulders. "Ms. MacKay." He said sounding very serious. "We're America's team. Shouldn't we just be concentrating o

"That's not a bad idea." Replied Ms. MacKay. "School will be optional."  
The erupted in cheers. "However, however," Michele interrupted. "Should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play." They groaned. Gordon smiled.  
"Aw man, that's unfair" Connie said pouting  
"Well, for a two whole seconds we thought that there was gunna be no school" Adam whispered to Lizzy, a tad disheartened. Gordon called an end to practice and so the team went to the locker room to change.  
"I'm just here to tutor the kids and provide them with some adult supervision." Ms. MacKay told Gordon.  
"My kids are well behaved and responsible." said Gordon defensively. "I'm capable of providing them with all the adult supervision they need."  
Unfortunately, it was just then that they were interrupted by the roar of a motor. Gordon and Michele turned. The Zamboni ice machine crashed into the boards.  
"Whoa! That was awesome came Guys voice.  
"So cool" Jesse said, as they high fived excitedly.  
Gordon shook his head what had he gotten himself into.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone in the cafeteria finishing up lunch. They were waiting on Tibbles

Lizzy was sitting with Jesse, Adam, Billy and Tammy her best friends. Charlie was but he made her so mad. He always wanted to be the center of attention when it came to her Uncle. She wasn't sure how to approach it. She was thirteen well most of the team were. She wanted to talk to Charlie but he could turn the team against her. She turned away she couldn't even look at Charlie right now.

Billy on the other had was wondering about his place on the team he wasn't well liked or was he? He kept thinking what if I'm not on that picture for the team USA what if they forget to get me a jersey? What if something happens and I have to go home?

Tammy was thinking about how fun this would be how she was actually a member of the team she saw Fulton smile at her. She smiled back maybe she would get asked out by Fulton.

Adam kept thinking about the scouts he had to be the best he had to strive for the gold he had to be the best player on the team. He was chosen to be the star he had to strive to be the star.

Soon Tibbles entered the dining hall. He was pushing a cloth-covered cart into the centre of the room.

I know you athletes need your food." He said calling their attention. "But let me interrupt you for a moment. Winning the Junior Goodwill Games is more than just a victory. It's a chance to be immortalized in a time-honoured tradition." With that, Tibbles ceremoniously whipped the cloth off the cart to reveal a huge, oversize box of USA Crunch cereal. Plastered across the front of the box was a photograph of Gordon and the team. Billy was relieved when he saw his picture on the box.

Gordon couldn't help but smile. That was his team they were team USA they were going for the gold.

"Hey that's us!" Shouted Dwayne.

"Duh!" Fulton replied

"Today it's a cereal box." Said Tibbles. "Tomorrow its video games, action figures, lunch boxes. Maybe they'll even make a movie about you. Stranger things have happened. Now, just so everybody knows who you are, put away those old Duck jerseys because from now on you'll be wearing these!"

Tibbles opened the cereal box and pulled out a bunch of beautiful red-white-and blue warm up suits with Team USA embroidered across the front and Hendrix sewn down the sleeves.

Portman, Luis, Julie, Dwayne, and Ken scrambled for their new uniforms. But the old Ducks hesitated. They didn't like the idea of giving up the Mighty Ducks.

"This stuff has Hendrix written all over it." Muttered Charlie.

"They're our sponsors, Charlie." Gordon explained.

"So what?" Charlie replied. "Why can't we be USA Ducks or at least keep our Duck colours?"

"Charlie, its business stuff." Gordon said. The fact was, he explained, they weren't the Ducks anymore. They were a new team. Team USA.

Lizzy rolled her eyes he couldn't let anything go especially the Ducks.

Seeing his picture on the front of the cereal box, Gordon knew he wasn't the coach of the Ducks anymore, either. He was the coach of Team USA. He was proud of it. As far as he was concerned, the Ducks were history.

He turned to Lizzy she looked happy he smiled as she smiled at him he made a mental note to spend some time with her in LA.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later the team landed at Los Angeles International Airport. They were greeted by Tibbles and a special bus with the words Team USA and Hendrix Apparel emblazoned across its sides.

Before they went to the hotel, however, the detoured through Beverly Hills. Expensive sports cars raced past them on Rodeo Drive. And on every street corner, peddlers hawked maps to the homes of the stars.

Gordon and the kids were dazzled.

Finally the bus pulled into the Los Angeles Coliseum, where a special media event had been scheduled to introduce all the teams participating in the Junior Goodwill Games.

Through the windows of the bus, Gordon and the kids saw a banner stretched out across the road.

Los Angeles-Junior Goodwill Games Welcomes You.

Just outside the main entrance to the coliseum were dozens of local television news vans with satellite dishes on them.

Gordon, Michele, and the team climbed out of the bus and followed Tibbles into the coliseum. The stadium was thronging with all the activity of a major convention. There were welcome booths, administration tents, banners, and flags everywhere.

Two teenage girls excitedly approached Luis and Dwayne and asked them to sign their programs. It didn't take long for the boys to get into the swing of things. Soon they were signing programs and talking to fans like old pros.

Portman had just finished signing a program when he looked up to see a boy his own age dressed in oversize jeans and a hooded sweat jacket staring at him.

"You want an autograph?" Asked Portman.

The kid shook his head disgustedly and walked away.

Tibbles ushered Gordon and his team into the Team USA press tent. The tent was ablaze with TV lights. Immediately a mob of reporters and photographers descended on Gordon. Tibbles tried holding the reporters back and guided Gordon to the centre of the tent, where an attractive woman in a business suit waited.

"Gordon." Said Tibbles. "This is Marcy Hendrix, president of Hendrix Hockey Apparel."

Gordon held out his hand. Ms. Hendrix ignored the gesture. Instead she looked him up and down.

"You have nice skin." She said bluntly. She had not meant it as a compliment.

"Thank you." Replied Gordon uncertainly.

Ms. Hendrix turned abruptly to Tibbles. "Make sure you get pictures of him with the bear." then she pushed past the reporters out of the tent.

Suddenly Gordon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see a reporter. Instead, he saw a six foot tall white furry polar bear standing straight up on it's hind legs. It was the team mascot. The bear threw it's paws around his shoulder.

Gordon blinked as dozens of flashbulbs went off around the tent. Tibbles stepped forward.

"Here they are." He announced proudly to the reporters as they shoved their microphones and tape recorders forward. "TEAM USA HOCKEY." He slapped Gordon on the back. "And here's the man chosen to lead them to the gold. Gordon Bombay formerly of the Mighty Ducks now the youngest man ever to coach Team USA." He leaned and whispered, "Big smile, Gordo."

"Gordo" smiled as more flashbulbs went off.

A reporter shoved her microphone into Gordon's face. "Most people think it would be a miracle for Team USA to grab a bronze." She said. "Let alone a gold. What do you say?"

Jesse jumped in front of Gordon. "I say most people are fools." He shouted. "Hi, mom! Hi, dad!"

Another reporter stepped toward Gordon with his microphone.

"The Vikings from Team Iceland are the heavy favourites." He said. "Their coach all but guaranteed victory. How will you handle them?"

There was a momentary pause. Tibbles watched Gordon expectantly. Gordon pulled the microphone closer to his face.

"We'll handle them the old-fashioned way." Gordon promised. "Hard work. We'll work hard, we'll play hard, and we'll stick together. Iceland might be tough, but we're Team USA and we're going all the way!"

The kids cheered. Tibbles threw Gordon an energetic thumbs up.

"Team USA is going down!"

A silence came over the room. All eyes turned to the back of the tent. A tall man with slicked back hair was standing alone at the back of the tent. He was wearing a Vikings windbreaker.

"Team USA is going down." He repeated for the reporters. "That is where they are going."

Before the reporters could reach him for further comment, he stormed out of the tent.

"That's just the Icelandic coach, Stansson." Tibbles whispered to Gordon. "A little high-strung."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Stansson?" He asked. "From the NHL? Wolf 'the Dentist' Stansson is coaching? You didn't tell me that."

"That guy was a dentist?" Asked Ken.

"That was his nickname." Charlie explained to the others. "He played pro for one year. He collected more teeth then goals. He even punched out his own coach. They ran him out of the league and the country."

"I heard he went home." Said Julie. "But lost his eligibility to play on the Olympic team."

Charlie shrugged. "I guess coaching is his only way back into the game." He said.

Gordon overheard what Charlie said. Maybe he and Stansson had something in common, after all.  
Lizzy glared at her uncle and Charlie as she walked away with Connie. A few days had passed the Ducks were doing well Lizzy was angry with her uncle and Charlie. Lizzy paced back and forth in her dorm room she was regretting coming to LA all her dad did was talk to sponsors Charlie was acting all hot headed. She often wondered if she should have come to live with her uncle'' stupid Uncle Gordon, stupid Charlie. What's so great about the Ducks yeah were a team so what?''  
Lizzy heard a sound she turned around to see Billy and Adam standing at the doorway.  
She turned and realized Tammy Connie Julie and Guy were all standing there shocked  
Julie suggested they go shopping while they had some time off before the next game  
As the girls shopped Lizzy looked through the clothes she was to angry to shop.  
Tammy nudged Julie and Connie the four of them were Inseparable  
''Okay girl spill the beans'' tammy said  
''Yeah what's up?" Connie asked

''my uncle should have adopted Charlie he regrets leaving him. He always says he should have married Casey if he did then I would have a mother figure in the house. It bothers me how Charlie hoards in on my uncle. I feel like he doesn't even love me sometimes."  
'' Lizzy your uncle loves you'' Tammy told her  
''No he loves Charlie. I'm going for a walk see you back at the hotel''  
Leaving the girls looking at each other.  
As Lizzy walked she kicked sand she wasn't paying attention she bumped right into someone. She looked up at him ''I'm sorry I'm Elizabeth Bombay''  
"Gunnar Staul your Gordon Bombay's niece right''  
''Yeah how did you know''

Gunnar explained how his coach knew everything about every player in the tournament. He and Elizabeth sat down to talk. She told him about what was upsetting her. Gunnar nodded the entire time he told Lizzy he knew exactly how she felt. She soon said good bye and ran back to the hotel by the time she got back she was feeling good.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzy walked up to her room she saw a figure standing at the door, realizing it was her uncle she rolled her eyes he was the last person. She wanted to talk to.

"UGH I don't care if I'm in trouble I'm ignoring him." She thought to herself.

"Where have you been you were gone for Two hours and you didn't show up with the girls.'' Gordon asked he wasn't very happy. His tone showed it.

"I went for a walk. I'm fine. Don't worry"

"Lizzy we need to talk."

"We will Uncle. Just not now." With that Lizzy went to her room.

The girls looked at Lizzy as she walked over to her bed.

"What did you mean in the store?" Connie asked

Lizzy looked at her best friends. She told them how she felt about her Uncle and Charlie,

"Charlie is a momma's boy." Billy said walking in

As Adam snickered '' yeah he thinks yeah I'm the captain. Do what I say'' he replied

"He likes to get points for doing well for the team. News flash if he ever makes it to Eden hall he will be stripped of his C." Billy told them

Lizzy asked her friends what to do.

Guy ran in," Hey Lizzy are you aware your uncle has a house in Malibu?

Lizzy looked at Guy and said, "What!" No I didn't know he even have a house in Malibu. Now I feel like I don't know him that much anymore."

Billy came over to her and said, "don't worry about it we have your back." If Charlie accuses you for anything we will get him in scrimmage."

Okay, Liz said while giving him a hug. "Thanks guys for cheering me up." It helps me a lot. You are really my true friends."

THE GAME

The Ducks were getting ready for their first game. They were all loving their new uniforms all except one.

Charlie adjusted himself in his new Team USA uniform. It was tight and uncomfortable. He wished he could be wearing his old Duck's uniform.

Lizzy felt proud in her uniform she loved it. It was so much better than her Ducks Jersey.

"WELCOME TEAM USA, COACHED BY GORDON BOMBAY!"

Gordon was startled by the announcement over the loudspeaker. The teams were being introduced.

"It's show time." Said Tibbles. "Move it out."

With that, Gordon led Team USA through the doors of the staging area and into the arena. The audience cheered.

Team USA scored a series of easy goals against Trinidad. By the middle of the third period it was Team USA 7 Trinidad 1. Team USA knew it had the advantage. After all, how much practice could a team get in a country where the temperature rarely dips below eighty degrees?

Dwayne, Connie, and Ken passed the puck in and around their Trinidadian counterparts with ease. The Trinidad players were tired. They slipped and fell as they tried to keep up. The puck slid toward a Trinidad player, but Ken spun around him and swiped it away. Then Charlie swooped in and shot the puck into the net.

Lizzy made a goal she scored with ease Billy assisted her. She looked back at her uncle. He looked as if he didn't care. He celebrated more for Charlie's goal. This was it. She wasn't going to play. He was back to jerk mode.

Team USA cheered and high-fived each other.

In the stands behind the Team USA bench sat the kid who had laughed when Portman tried to give him an autograph the day before. He had been watching the game with a cynical smirk on his face. It was clear he didn't think much of Team USA's victory over Trinidad.

"Yo, yo, yo." Shouted the kid as the team assembled on the bench. "My little brother could score on these guys."

"Why don't you go bother him then?" Replied Jesse irritably.

The kid sneered. "I ain't even got a brother."

"Jesse." Called Gordon. "Quit gabbin' and get out there. Show me you want it."

Jesse slipped on his face guard and skated onto the ice. He would show this kid. He went straight for the puck, then raced toward the net. Just then a Team Trinidad player swooped in from the side and stole the puck. To everyone's surprise, the Trinidad player skated all the way past the blue line and netted an easy goal past Goldberg.

Jesse was furious. He raced over to the player who had stolen the puck from him and pushed him from behind. The player went down. The ref skated over and immediately sent Jesse off the ice. Penalty.

Jesse lumbered over to the penalty box and sat down.

"He dissed you bad!"

Jesse turned. It was the same kid. Jesse made a move to leap toward the kid, but the spectator ambled away through the stands, laughing as he went.

At the other end of the bench, Charlie noticed that Banks had been looking anxiously up toward the stands ever since the game began.

Lizzy and Billy rolled their eyes at Charlie he was trying to get in with Adam. They knew it was Adam had money.

"Don't tell me your dad's here." Said Charlie. Charlie knew what winning meant to Banks' father.

"Worse." Said Adam without taking his eyes off the stands. "Scouts, man. Look at them."

Charlie looked up. Two men were sitting a few rows up watching the game. They wore dark suits and were scribbling into small notebooks.

Adam skated onto the ice for a line change. He sliced the puck away after it dropped and began manoeuvring it toward the goal. But his moves were too fast too desperate. A Trinidad player stripped the puck from Adam and scored a goal.

Adam skated back to the bench, his eyes darting up at the scouts and their little notebooks.

"Don't worry about the scouts." Charlie told him. "Just play your best."

But just then Gordon yanked Adam away from the bench.

"What're you doing out there, Bank?" Yelled Gordon. "That was embarrassing. I want that goal back. Now! Fulton, Portman, Ken. Line change!"

The three players jumped out on the ice and grooved right into play. Ken got the puck after the drop and chipped it to Fulton, who then passed it to Portman. Fulton followed Portman down the center of the ice, both boys barreling ahead like a couple of bulldozers. The Trinidad line scattered out of their way.

Portman swatted the puck across the front of the net, but the Islanders goalie made a glove save. Portman then took a swat at the goalie's glove with his stick. The glove, with the puck still in it, flew into the net.

The buzzer sounded. The game was over. It was 9-3, Team USA.

The crowd jumped to its feet and cheered.

Team USA took a bow.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note

Sorry guys been busy getting ready for second war of college and my laptop crash so I have to wait to get a new laptop thanks for the reviews will update soon

Love

elizabeth


End file.
